Thinking Out Loud
by kiimandae
Summary: Yixing ngambek akan perlakuan Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengetahui bahwa Yixingnya itu bergerutu akan dirinya. Dan inilah cara Junmyeon untuk menghibur Yixing-nya. Songfic dari lagu Thinking Out Loud. Author newbie, RnR Juseyo?


Yixing melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Menghembuskan nafas kesal,bergerutu kecil. Ia memandangi kota seoul yang terkover dengan indah diatas balkon kamarnya.

"Apaan sih si junmyeon itu? Masa, masakanku dibilang tidak enak? Harusnya dia bilang enak dong! Bohong dikit demi nyenengin pacar gapapa kan? Gatau apa, masak itu susah! Butuh keahlian khusus! Emang dia bisa apa masak seenak aku? Hiih !" ia menghentakan kakinya dengan kencang. Tangannya yang semua ia lipat didada, kini memukul mukul pagar balkon. Alisnya mengkerut sebal, bibirnya ia kerucutkan. Yixing Nampak benar benar kesal.

"Junmyeon jelek! Leader jahat! Tidak tahu terima kasih! Sok tampan! Pacar yang—"

"Pacar yang apa xing?" Tanya Junmyeon—yang ternyata sudah mendengarkan celotehan yixing dari tadi—.  
Yixing terkejut. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Junmyeon sudah masuk kekamarnya dan mendengarkan celotehannya dibelakangnya. Namun dengan cepat, ia berusaha menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"Pacar yang tidak romantis! Tidak bisa memuji pacarnya! Bweek!" Yixing berkata dengan pedas dan menjulurkan lidahnya—sambil membelakangi junmyeon, karena tidak mau junmyeon melihatnya—.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Junmyeon. Yixing mengira kata-katanya sangat menusuk hati Junmyeon sehingga ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Yixing merasa bersalah telah berkata seperti itu. Namun ego nya untuk terus mengejek Junmyeon lebih mengendalikannya.

"Harusnya ya myeon, kamu tuh pura pura saja bilang masakanku itu en—"

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Yixing terdiam. Omongannya terputus. Ia kaget akan Junmyeon yang tiba tiba bernyanyi, memotong ucapannya. Ia memutar balikan badannya. Memandang Junmyeon dengan pandangan tidak suka. Ia hendak melayangkan protes karena Junmyeon yang memotong ucapannya. Junmyeon justru menaruh telunjuk didepan bibir Yixing, membuat Yixing terdiam dan memandang Junmyeon dengan heran bercampur kesal.

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

Yixing menunduk. Ia merasakan pipinya menjadi panas, rasa bahagia sekaligus malu menjalar kedalam hatinya. Junmyeon yang sadar akan Yixing yang tiba tiba berubah, tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu, bidadarinya kini sedang menahan rasa malu akan aksinya ini. Junmyeon memeluk yixing. Yixing sedikit terkejut, namun ia tetap diam.  
Junmyeon menerawang. Ia berfikir, bagaimana bisa ia terjatuh dan terjebak dalam pesona sang bidadarinya ini? Bidadarinya yang pelupa, manja, egois, mudah dibuat malu, dan suka merepotkannya. Ia mencintai yixing yang seperti ini, yang sekarang sedang memerah dalam pelukannya.  
Aneh memang, disaat diluar sana banyak wanita yang cantik yang menunggu junmyeon, ia justru memilih pria ini. Pria yang sebenarnya masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan semua wanita cantik yang menunggu Junmyeon. Tapi Junmyeon tidak bisa berbuat yang lain lagi. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sangat cinta pada yixing.

 _So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

Yixing benar benar malu sekarang. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Junmyeon. Berusaha meredamkan rasa malu dan pipinya yang memerah seperti tomat itu. Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing. Ia berusaha untuk membuat bidadarinya itu nyaman.  
Yixing ingin sekali menghentikan Junmyeon saat ini. Namun ia tidak bisa. Ia terlalu menikmati posisinya saat ini. Tidak apalah menahan malu sebentar, yang penting ia juga senang kan?

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)  
_ _ **I know you will still love me the same**_

Yixing tertawa kecil. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukan ekspresi, 'jangan-sok-kamu-geer-sekali-sih-.'.  
Junmyeon yang sadar akan arti dari ekspresi Yixing langsung tersenyum. Yixing-nya sudah tidak marah lagi nampaknya. Ia mengelus rambut yixing pelan dan membalas dengan ekspresi 'memang-begitu-kan-kenyataan-nya?-'. Yixing menjulurkan lidahnya dan bersandar lagi pada dada Junmyeon dengan manja.

 _'Cause honey your soul could never grow old,_ _ **it's evergreen**_ _  
And, baby,_ _ **your smile's forever in my mind and memory**_ _  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand_

Yixing mengeratkan pelukan balasannya pada Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengecup ubun ubun Yixing. Angin kecil yang berlalu lalang di sore hari ini seakan menambah kesan romantis mereka saat ini. Langit yang sudah menjadi orange itu menjadikan pemandangan di balkon ini menjadi lebih indah. Burung burung yang pulang kerumahnya masing masing berkicau ria. Seakan iri akan kedua insan yang sedang berpelukan erat ini.  
Yixing melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan yang manja. Junmyeon balas memandang dengan pandangan yang sejuk.

"Maafkan aku ya xing," Kata Junmyeon.

"Ya aku maafkan. Tapi harusnya lain kali kamu bilang enak dong. Bohong sedikit demi bikin aku senang tidak apa-apa kan?" Jawab Yixing.

"Aku tidak ingin berbohong xing. Memangnya kau mau ku senangi dengan cara berbohong? Kalau begitu aku boleh dong berbohong soal aku mencintaimu,padahal tidak, demi menyenangimu?" Goda Junmyeon.

"Jadi kamu gak cinta aku myeon? Ih Junmyeon jahat, aku tidak mau dibohongi gitu!" Yixing merajuk manja. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Junmyeon tertawa dan mengacak acak rambut Yixing.

"Makanya. Lebih baik aku jujur kan? Dan xing, masakanmu tadi itu memang tidak enak. Tapi Sangat Enak!"

"Kok kamu gak bilang gitu sih? Aku kan jadi salah sangka,"

"Kamunya yang belum mendengarkan aku sampai selesai. Malah langsung ngambek dan pergi ke kamar! Bukan salahku berarti kan?" Elak Junmyeon. Yixing tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Xing, sudah gelap nih. Yuk,masuk kamar. Sebentar lagi pasti makan malam. Aku turun dulu kebawah ya, menyuruh yang lain siap-siap. Pasti si kkamjong masih tidur." Ujar Junmyeon. Junmyeon berjalan menuju pintu. Namun, belum sempat tangannya memegang handle pintu, bajunya sudah ditarik oleh bidadarinya.

"Aku mengantuk myeonnie. Temani aku tidur dahulu ya?" Yixing memohon dan mengeluarkan aegyonya. Junmyeon yang tidak tahan akan aegyo yixing itu, mengalah dan tersenyum kecil. Ditariknya tangan Yixing kekasur,dan mereka berbaring disitu.

"Nah, tidur ya xingie. Nanti akan kubangunkan saat waktu makan malam," Junmyeon memeluk Yixingnya dan mengelus rambutnya pelan. Yixing mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Junmyeon. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar dengkuran kecil darinya.

"Mimpi indah ya Xing. Sleep well.." bisik Junmyeon pelan dan mengecup dahi Yixing.

-FIN-  
A/N:  
Annyeong! Kenalin saya author baru disini!  
gimana? Masih berantakan banget ya FF saya ini?  
Semoga semuanya senang ya bacanya.  
Review Juseyo?  
saya butuh banyak Advice untuk karya saya.  
Terima kasih! ^^


End file.
